


where kris writes ztao fanfiction, canon?

by kyungsoo_sama (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Crack, Fluff, M/M, departure, kris reads a fic, tao writes a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyungsoo_sama
Summary: kris feels the need to start writing fanfiction. it had all started with kris browsing through aff's idolxoc tags.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> guys i know where this is going but feel free to comment ur ideas<3  
> also on [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1196948) and [lj](http://kyungsoo-sama.livejournal.com/9925.html)

The cursor blinked slowly on the screen, teasing Yifan's curent state of intense brainlessness, also known as the dreaded writer's block.  _Fuck, I'd done this before, it isn't that tough. Ugh._

He's been up since thirty six hours reading fanfiction, now that he's taken a week's break from his regular celebrity schedules. He's pretty happy that JULY did well on the charts and was like pure sex to his fans' ears, and it brought in a whole new fresh wave of kris wu fanfiction. The kris wu and wu yifan tags had been pretty dry for the past few months on AFF, considering how he'd been MIA to the public world whilst working his ass off on that dance sequence of JULY he still couldn't quite wrap his head around. Browsing through hundreds of generic OC and You fics, he finally got to the yaoi category. MemberXmember had always been his favourite, especially taoris fics. To his disappointment, however, the taoris tag was dry as well, with the latest one being updated in fucking 3000 B.C on the 15th of May. At least they'd remembered the date of his departure correctly. Stupid fangirls and their wavering hearts! Couldn't they hang on to at least his ship for a long time? Like how the xiuhan tag is always bursting its seams despite Luhan having left like eight million years ago. He lost hope for his sunken ship and returned to the kris wu x oc tag. After an hour of reading fics where he felt like he was fucking himself, he  _finally_  weirded himself out by reading a bukkake fic and he was sure he hadn't noped his way out a fic faster than that. The author even had the fucking audacity to mention in her note that  _"m gon b addin sum rough banzai sex in coming chapters...*wink* *wink* *wink* //lenny face// Wait for it!"_  He ended up googling that shit and he cursed himself and his great-grandmother for having been the reason why a thirteen year old girl was now writing warrior sex rape fics. See, padawan, reading NC-17 fics is one thing.....and reading fics where he rams into a girl's butthole after running accross the room for five metres at the speed of light, shouting  _"BANZAIIII!"_  was a completely different thing. Also, let's now include the possiibilty that he rams his wang into her anus at the wrong angle and then his erect dick snaps apart into three pieces, like Google'd said. Fuck Google. He slowly caressed Mr. Kris Wu Jr. inside his Spongebob boxers and promised it that he'd would never, ever let Mr. Kris Wu Jr. suffer through that shit. No, you dirty minded freak, he was not masturbating. He was just expressing his own undying love, care and affection for his Junior, now that noone else was there to do that for him. Fuck Zitao, who always disagreed to meet up with him because  _why couldn't you acknowledge a reporter who asked you a question about me at the maybelline show blah blah blah_. Well, what did Tao know? Kris was deaf as a nail at the time considering the amount of noise his fans were making, and to top it off, that reporter was ugly, like ugly as fuck. As ugly as a rotten turkey pie. Whatever. Oh, how Mr Kris Wu Jr. missed Zitao's long fingers, capable hands and firm ass!

Shaking himself out of his two-year old nostalgia, Yifan browsed through the ztao x oc tag, perusing for the rated kind. He needed some jack off material before he could finally succumb to sleep at fuck o'clock in the morning. There were oneshots, but he was tired of them, he'd read way too many of them back in 2014, and all they did was to increase his emotional tension and ending way too soon before he could spill out all his feels. He scrolled through the lists for a chaptered monster, and there it was, in bold, black letters:  **67 chapters, 3654 votes, 45680 comments.**  He looked down to see its status, a welcoming  **Completed.**  The characters were: Huang Zitao, EXO, OC [Fang Qiliang]. Interesting, wasn't that a male given name? A glance over the row of tags confirmed his suspicions: taoxoc, idolxoc, idolxmaleoc, maleoc. WOW! A rare, and welcome occurrence indeed. He dived into the story, and fell flat on his stomach.  **Subscribers-only**  the letters warned in an elitist club manner.  _Fuck....what was my old id and password again?_

Kris Wu should seriously evaluate his job and life choices again, because here he was, sitting in front of blasphemous writing that his entire family, his parish and his pet lizard had warned him and againt, with a hardcore Jesus screaming in his ear to  _turn back, my son!_  His words fell on deaf ears indeed, as Yifan finally typed in  _wunderfanday1106,_  and keyed in his highly classified password: imissyoupandabei(highlight to see words). He subsribed to the story, written by some  _iLoveHateWuFan_  girl. Wow, way to go in expressing your conflicted feelings after he left the group. 

He started reading the author's note in the foreword, rather ominous, as it appeared to him:  _I want to express the feelings of the members when Wu Yifan left, especially the feelings of those who were closest to him, through an AU filled with sadness and angst. Ride this sinking ship with me and let us drown in my collected tears._  

The story was rather a normal one, and it wouldn't look weird to anyone who read it. But Yifan knew otherwise. This fic wrote and wrung out powerful emotions and memories, reopening old wounds and baring his sensitive scars open to the cold harsh winds of reality. It was almost as if the fic was written just for him, and Yifan almost developed real feelings for the fictional Zitao, a common workman torn between his dream career and the love of his life, Fang Qiliang, who only wanted freedom. It rang a bell.....

Kris continued reading, squinting his eyes to stop his tears every once in a while, because every sentence was addressed pointedly at him, and he stopped right in his tracks when he read a line....

> "Do you love me, Qiliang?"
> 
> "No."
> 
> "......so shall I let you leave?"
> 
> "No."
> 
> "What the fuck do you want me to do, Fang Qiliang?"
> 
> "I love you when you're next to me, Tao."
> 
> "The fuck? Do you want to me to walk out on them along with you, do you want me to leave all our friends? Do you really want me to cheat all those who truste-
> 
> "Yes."
> 
> "You're incredibly selfish, Liang. Please get out of here. I can't bear to think that I loved you so much, that I still love you so much. I can't bear to look at that cruel face of yours. Leave me now, Liang."
> 
> "Tao-
> 
> "You don't need to explain anymore, Fang Qiliang. I understand."

Those words hit him like a speeding train. His heart quickened into feverish pace, and he could only stare wide-eyed at the screen. How did this  _iLoveHateWuFan_  girl know exactly what transpired on the last day he'd ever seen Zitao in person? If he allowed his imagination to wander, he'd say that Tao himself wrote this out. However, Tao was never a fan of reading or writing long things...always preferring to stick to his short weibo posts and chats with his fans. Had a sasaeng bugged them? Yifan's mind swum fast through his turbulent emotions, mulling over a thousand possibilities.  _Let me drop her a message._

[to iLoveHateWuFan] hi, loved the details in ur male oc fic 'torn apart'

Yifan returned to his fic reading and a few moments later, a reply dropped in his feed.

[from iLoveHateWuFan] thank you

[to iLoveHateWuFan] can you tell me how you got so many close details?

The reply came back a few minutes later.

[from iLoveHateWuFan] i wrote out my true feelings, that's all

[to iLoveHateWuFan] do you think the convos between tao/fangqiliang were like the convos between taoris just before kris left?

Wow, Yifan was now treading on sensitive territory. There was no reply for a few minutes, so he went back to reading the fic. After a few chapters, a message popped up in his public wall.

[from iLoveHateWuFan] how would i know, i'm just a fan. glad u liked my story

Ha, what was Yifan expecting. But he kept up his guard anyway. For all he knew, he might be dealing with a dangerous Korean sasaeng right now. Yifan returned to the fic and crossed the halfway mark. After Fang Qiliang left, Tao continues to work in the organization, suffering insults left and right, and his own friends turning against him, prodding him everyday, asking him when his "exit" would be. Was this how Tao had felt after the two of them had left? Leaving his lean shoulders with a truckload of responsibility towards the fans and the public, with no support whatsoever from his fellow members and the company? Was it the hell in which Yifan had left him to burn in?

At least Zitao got out of it just before hit could emotionally or physically tax him any further. After he left SM, he got in touch with Yifan again and they started texting each other regularly. They'd even planned to meet up and make a public reconciliation. However, after the Maybelline incident, Tao had barely texted him at all. Only vague _hi how are you'_ s and vaguer replies when Yifan had asked him the same. Communication had dwindled, and it had been months since they'd had a proper convo on text even. Kris has now finished forty chapters of the fic, where Tao is at the crossroad where he's going to decide to stay on or resign the company. But before he could flip to the next chapter, a private message was sent to his inbox.

 

 

[from iLoveHateWuFan] is that u kris?


	2. Chapter 2

[to iLoveHateWuFan] excuse me, who?

So, he was indeed dealing with a dangerous sasaeng fan. Shit. First off, she had stalked them and recorded his and Tao's last face to face conversation. Second off, she wrote a fic about it. And now. she has guessed his AFF id. Life couldn't get any worse.

However, he was still a bit too curious about this young girl. He didn't block her yet and he needed the reply.

[from iLoveHateWuFan] im sorry, i thought u were my real life friend kristofina. sorry. i'll not trouble u any longer.

Seemed like a long shot to get Kris to believe  _that._  I mean, couldn't the girl at least craft her lie a bit better? He let it go. And he unsubscribed that sick fic. Ugh. It now seemed like a pretty douchey and repulsive thing to do, you know? Eavesdropping someone's conversation  _and_  writing a fic about it. Ew.

___

**At the airport, the next day.**

Fans swarmed around Beijing's International airport, from where he was going to fly to Shanghai. He waved a bit, and he saw another crowd milling about a few yards away from  _his_  own fans, a large crowd holding blue placards. With **"韬"**  written all over them. Shit, Tao was here. He started hyperventilating. Not today, he can't deal with him today. Especially not after him drowning in feels again due to yesterday's fic. Even though he knew the ending, each word kept him very curious for the next one. And it had taken him every bit of his will to keep away from reading it again, so that he wouldn't cry outright.

He made his way to the plush first-class lounge and took a seat on one of the maroon velvety sofas. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a downcast blonde head staring deep into his phone, with sunglasses covering any vestige of emotion left in those eyes. That's how Kris had left him, quiet, unhappy, burdened, downcast....if there was any way to redeem himself, it was _now_. However, as usual, he shied away again.

He took a seat and whipped out his little laptop to kill the three hours of torture in the airport, especially with Tao sitting a few yards behind him on a similar plush sofa. He knew he was headed for disaster, but he logged into his AFF again. Fingers hovering over his mousepad in hesitation, he made his way slowly to the story. Haltingly, he clicked on the chapter he'd bookmarked. Shit, he's done for. Now, Tao's going to see him cry and weep like a fucking baby.

But just before he could drown in the fic again, a message popped up in his inbox.

[from iLoveHateWuFan] hey

What, the fucking kid had no shame at all. Didn't the girl get it when he unsubscribed halfway? That he didn't want to have anything to do with that girl anymore?

But he replied anyway. Fuck that little curious hope in him.

[to iLoveHateWuFan] hey

The girl didn't let him go back to the fic. A reply popped right away.

[from iLoveHateWuFan] why'd u unsubscribe?

What the fuck? The nerve?

[to iLoveHateWuFan] haha nothin. guess it had too many feels lol

Kitten-heeled and booted feet padded around the lounge in busy footsteps, drowning out the sound of footsteps coming right behind him and settling down.

[from iLoveHateWuFan] but i can see ur still actually reading my fic...

But before he could send an indignant "whats it to u, u freak?" he was stilled by a voice behind him. Oh, how long he'd waited for this....

_"Is that you, Kris?"_

fin.


End file.
